An electromagnetic valve provided with a passage switching unit that includes a valve body to switch the fluid passage, an electromagnetic operation unit that includes a movable iron core and a magnetizing coil for operating the valve body, and a feeder unit that supplies electric current to the magnetizing coil has been well known.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the feeder unit of the electromagnetic valve in which a top end of the core wire of the feeder cable is connected to a tubular terminal through pressure bonding, and the tubular terminal and the feeder cable are inserted into a terminal storage hole formed in a body of a terminal box (feeder socket) so as to be assembled. The assembled feeder socket is attached to a socket mount on the side surface of the electromagnetic valve so as to be conducted to the feeder cable by fitting the tubular terminal with a coil terminal that protrudes from the socket mount.
In the aforementioned generally employed feeder unit as disclosed in Patent Document 1, the feeder socket is assembled by inserting the terminal or the feeder cable into a hole or a cylinder formed in a body of the box, which requires manual operations as the relatively difficult and time consuming work. Patent Document 1: Utility Model Application Publication No. S62-3909